slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie... Rozdział 4
Eli z niechęcią wstał i poszedł po Trix. Zapukał i nie czekając na odpowiedz wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna siedziała przy komputerze i szukała czegoś w slugnecie. - Trixie chodź musisz mi pomóc. - Musze?- zdziwiła się- Ale w czym? - No chodź... Eli podszedł do Trix i pociągną ją za rękę. Dziewczyna zeszła za nim do salonu. Młody Shane podał jej swój blaster, który był załadowany Zawrotnikiem. - Strzel we mnie.- powiedział stanowczo Eli. - Eli coś ty?! Zwariowałeś?!- zaprotestowała dziewczyna. - Trixie to tylko Mo... Wytłumaczę ci później. Teraz we mnie strzel. - Jesteś pewny? - Tak. Strzelaj... Trixie wycelowała w Eli'a i strzeliła. Młody Shane oberwał Enigmo. Trochę go odrzuciło do tyłu, ale nic mu nie było (oczywiście poza zawrotami głowy i podwójnym widzeniem). - Eli wszystko dobrze?- zapytała przestraszona. - Tak. Pilnuj Mo, bo jak go zgubisz będzie kiepsko. - Wiem... Pamiętam o tym. Eli wstał i zaczął się rozglądać. Nagle do salonu wbiegli Will, Kord i Pronto. - Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał Will- Słyszałem strzał. Eli podniósł wzrok na ojca, a Will z przerażenia się cofnął i prawie upadł. - Co... co mu jest?- zapytał drżącym głosem. -Nic takiego...- tłumaczyła dziewczyna- Eli chciał żebym strzeliła w niego Enigmo. -I Strzeliłaś?- zapytał zaskoczony Will. - Tak... on strasznie nalegał. - Tato nic mi nie jest- powiedział Eli- A teraz proszę bądźcie wszyscy cicho. Wszyscy zamilkli. Eli popatrzył na Unika i powiedział z przerażeniem. - Jego aura... ona się zmienia. - Jak to zmienia?- zapytał Kord. - Po prostu się zmienia... Zmienia się z błękitnej na czarną. -Gdzie jest najwięcej czarnej aury?- zapytała z niepokojem Trix. - Tam gdzie... Tam gdzie dostał gulem. - Więc ten gul zmienia mu aurę?- zapytał Will. - Ale to nie możliwe... Mo nagle zamknął oczy i prawie spadł z ramienia Trix. Dziewczyna złapała go w ostatnim momencie. Eli'owi zaczęło się coraz bardziej kręcić w głowie. złapał się krawędzi kanapy i osunął na podłogę. Młody Shane leżał nie przytomny na podłodze. Cały gang był przerażony. Trixie podbiegła do Eli'a i klęknęła obok niego. - Eli? Eli?!- krzyczała- Nic ci nie jest?! Odezwij się! Proszę... Trixie zaczęły napływać łzy do oczu. -Pokaż Enigmo.- powiedział Will. Trixie wyciągnęła rękę na której leżał Mo w kierunku Willa i nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. - Mo zemdlał tuż przed Eli'em!- krzyknęła- On musi mieć z tym związek. Enigmo nagle się podniósł. Jego czarne plamy i oczy zaczęły się mienić różnymi kolorami (coś jak stan avatara). Trixie się przestraszyła i postawiła Mo na ziemi. Dziewczyna cofnęła się kilka kroków. Śluzak wskoczył na nieprzytomnego Unika. Później zeskoczył na Eli'a, który też był nieprzytomny. Cały gang patrzył na to wszystko z przerażeniem. Mo nagle uniósł się do góry. Był mniej więcej w równej odległości od Eli'a i Unika (pomiędzy nimi). Eli i Unik otworzyli oczy dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Ich oczy zaczęły mienić się na takie same kolory jak Mo. Śluzak nagle jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a Eli'owi i Unikowi zgasły oczy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach